


DOLLS

by asari



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Action, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Red Velvet, Romance, SNSD - Freeform, Short, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Smut, bts - Freeform, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asari/pseuds/asari
Summary: Welcome to the Dower House. This is the beginning to an end, a place to heal and forget; a place to experience a world of pleasure beyond your imagination. Your welcome packet will list 4 simple rules that all residents must follow, please read them thoroughly before you accept the contract.Once committed you cannot leave, and once you leave, you can never return.So what do you say, stranger? Are you interested, yet?





	1. Jong x Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this plot for months now and finally got the itch to start it. This will be a series of short chapters featuring one ship in each one. Some of them might continue on in other chapters, we'll see. So far I've listed ones that I've planned for already, but I'm open to suggestions ^_~. 
> 
> Some will be light content, others will have some smut so you're warned. I'm still new to writing smut, so please be gentle

* * *

 

“What if I told you it was all a dream, would you believe me?”

 

He stared silently at the young man sitting across from him - at the way his arms moved ever so slowly over deep and restless eyes.

“That depends,” he cleared his throat, glancing down at the yellow notepad on the table. Despite its blank state, he had a few words already forming in his head.     

>   _Volatile. Delusional. Manipulative._

“Depends on what?”

He set his pen down and stretched his long legs under the table. It seemed incredible to him that management still couldn’t afford to buy more comfortable chairs.

“Depends if you’re telling me the truth or just making it all up. So what is it, Jongin?”

“It’s Kai…”

“Hm?”

“My name is Kai,” the young man finally lifted his head, a brush of dark hair hiding his penetrating gaze.

“Right,” he cleared his throat again, adjusting himself to sit taller.

 

Whatever they wrote in his file was true. He didn’t believe it then, not when he first saw them ushering the young man into the room. Honestly, he was just another delinquent that management shoved over to him without any explanation. But now, sitting here with the dim light bulb swaying above them, it felt different. Even with the distance of the large table separating them, he could still make out the subtle shapes of the young man’s face or the way that ebony gaze would glint with a measure of something every time their eyes would meet.

Another word took shape in his head.      

> _Seductive._

He shook his head.

 

“Look uh…Kai, why don’t we just start from the beginning alright?”

“I already told you.”

“Right, but why don’t you remind me?”

A bitter laugh flooded the room as Kai’s head drooped, his shoulders shaking in delight.

“You’re all the same……Management. Same questions. Ever single fucking time.”  A smirk sat on the corner of his dry lips.

“How about this?…… Sehun, was it?” His arms reached over the table, body leaning forward until the chains pulled feverishly against the skin.  “You take off these chains and I’ll tell you everything.”

Sehun gulped unconsciously, peeking at the motionless guard by the door, but failed to get any sort of reaction.

 

Letting Kai loose was probably not a good idea. Definitely not a sane idea, but he needed answers or management would have his head. This was probably the only chance he was going to get. And besides, it's not like he wasn’t trained to handle these types of situations. He was pretty sure he could handle the consequences.

 

“Alright,” he agreed after a long pause, “I’ll release you but as soon as we’re done, these go back on.”

A faded smile lingered on Kai’s lips as he nodded, his arms held out in front of him and chains clanging against the metal table.

Sehun clenched his jaw.      

> _This was it. Now or never._

He nodded at the guard and watched impatiently as the large man in a seemly unfitting suit unlocked the chains. As soon as they were off, Kai rubbed his wrists - a frown crowding his face at the sight of now bruised skin.

 

“Ready?” Sehun tapped the pen against his notebook.

Kai smiled back, a genuine smile that spread across his chiseled face and seeped into his dark eyes. It left Sehun speechless.

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Kai paced the room, stretching his legs with unrestricted movement, “Or at least I wish it was.”

“What was?”

“The Dower House.” Kai stood in front of the frosted window - the only one in the room that allowed any trace of outside light. He placed his palm against the glass, his eyes closing as the cool touch permeated through his skin.

All the while, Sehun watched him silently - following his every step like a hawk.

 

“I met him on the roof.”

“What were you doing on the roof?”

“What do you think?” Kai scoffed, turning away to hide his shame.

“Did you ever see him before? Following you?” Sehun quickly redirected the conversation.

“No….But I felt like I knew him.”

 

There was a sigh and then a silence. Kai’s back was turned, his gaze directed out the frosted glass - the colors of light flooding across his irises. 

“Go on,” Sehun urged. 

Another sigh.

 

“I don't know why but it was easy to talk to him, you know. We could talk for hours. I’d go up every day and he’d just be there, waiting for me.”

“What was his name?”

Sehun could see the tense in Kai’s shoulders - the clench in his jaw.

“Okay.” he pushed back his hair, “ Then what did you talk about?”

“……Things we like. Things we hate. About my friends. About his friends. About places we want to go. He told me about this place in the mountains…..”

 

Sehun leaned forward.

 

“….A place that you can only enter if you’re invited. He told me about the house, about the people that lived there. About the…..” There was a hesitation in Kai’s voice as he bit his lip.

“About?” Sehun jotted a few notes down when the other wasn’t looking.

“About the Dolls.”

 

“Dolls?” Sehun raised his brow.

Kai nodded.

 

“Right.” Sehun crossed his leg and sighed. “Okay, Kai. If you’re not going to tell me the truth then I —”

“ I know!” Kai growled in frustration, “ I know what it sounds like, but it’s not what you think. It’s….its’….Look” He walked over and quickly sat back down, leaning over the table. “--The Dower House is kind of a special rehabilitation center okay? They accept all kinds of people. Young, old, rich, poor. It doesn’t matter if you’re a saint or a murderer. It’s just this place that.... that... they have these things, these Dolls. They're like humans but ---”

Sehun held up his hand to cut him off. “Okay, say I do believe you. That there is this center or whatever. You actually went to this place?”

Kai nodded.

“And you stayed?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“6 months.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Because they let me go.”

“Let you go? You make it sound like you were a prisoner there.”

 

Kai stared back - a blank look in his eyes.

 

Sehun blinked uneasily. “Uh…You said that you can only enter if you’re invited right?”

Kai nodded.

“So then, how did you get in?”

“I…because of him. He invited me.”

“So anyone can just invite you?”

“No” Kai shook his head, “Only the Dolls.”

 

Sehun studied his anxious state - the sad eyes that pled for him to understand.

“The Dolls,” Sehun repeated.

Kai nodded as if it was easy enough to understand.

 

“Right…” Sehun clicked his pen as he got up. He nodded at the guard.

“No, wait!” Kai glanced apprehensively at them both, “Wait, please! I swear it’s true.”

 

Sehun gasped as Kai’s cold hands wrapped around his arm - he was stronger than he looked. The guard rushed forward but Sehun gestured him to wait.

 

“Kai,” Sehun whispered low and steady, “Let go of me.”

“You have to believe me! Please! You have to go and stop them!”

“Stop who?” Sehun frowned as he pulled away from Kai’s grasp.

“If you don’t go….We’ll lose him forever.”

“We?” It was hard not to worry with the way Kai’s face crumbled in panic.

“Please Sehun,” Kai stepped closer, uncomfortably close. So close that Sehun could almost hear his own heartbeat thumping dangerously beneath his rib cage as Kai’s head leaned onto his chest. “Just go there and stop them please.”

 

Sehun stood frozen as he watched the guard pull the young man away. As he watched Kai look back one last time - a desperation in his gaze as they ushered him out of the room.

And now he stood alone in the cold, damp room - the single light bulb swaying above his head - he held up his hand, fingers uncurling to reveal a small folded paper that Kai slipped into his hand just moments before.

A white paper that carried with it an odd scent of roses that grew stronger with every fold he released. A white paper that fluttered onto the floor when he read its contents.

For as he stood, mindlessly starting at the paper on the ground - his eyes traced over the letters embroidered in gold, over the beauty of penmanship that showcased the talents of it's writer. 

 

There it was, just like Kai had told him. 

The invitation.

 

* * *

   **_OH SEHUN_ **

_You have been accepted a residence at the Dower House. Please report to the Lapin Blanc at 8 am Saturday morning. A guide will be waiting._   

* * *

 

 

* * *

 Requests, comments, questions?

[ASK ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/asariaskme) 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is more of a prologue to introduce the stories ^_^. Sehun x Jong's story will continue in future chapters. Next chapter is Chen x Baek.


	2. Chen x Baek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae’s stressed + on a deadline. Baekhyun just wants some attention.
> 
> P.S: Some Baeksoo bromance, but their odd friendship is the epitome of cuteness.

 

* * *

 PART ONE

* * *

 

“Are you letting me borrow it or not?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, his large eyes narrowing at the figure bouncing impatiently in front of him - a fluff of platinum hair swirling around a pale face.

Meeting on the rooftop was not exactly his idea of fun, especially at 4 am in the morning. But leave it up to Byun Baekhyun, his self-proclaimed best friend, to convince him otherwise.

After a full day of unsuccessfully avoiding Baekhyun’s not-so-subtle nor secret hints about meeting him later that night, the last thing he wanted to do was stand here in the cold winter morning with his hands buried in the deep pockets of his thin wind jacket.

But here he was.

Again.

 

“You do know how illegal this is?” he scowled, passing over a small quarter-sized black disc.

“Yea yea!” Baekhyun waved his hand airily, “We’ll deal with that later.” His thin lips parted to its side, eyes twinkling as he flipped the disc in his hands.

“WE?” Kyungsoo raised his brow, “There is no ‘we’ in this. I was never up here. You didn’t get that from me.”

“Got it Boss!” Baekhyun winked slyly, already shuffling over to curl his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Why do you even want it anyway? I thought you guys were good?”

“Ughhhh!” Baekhyun whined dramatically. He plopped onto the cold concrete floor, patting the spot next to him expectantly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and placing in on the ground before taking a seat. He watched the frost wrapping around his breath as he leaned against the cool wall - his shoulder humming with warmth from Baekhyun’s heavy head.

 

“He’s been ignoring me for a week now,” his friend pouted, “stuck in the damn office for hours every single day. He didn’t even try the mac and cheese I made him yesterday!”

“I wouldn’t blame him, you suck at cooking.”

Baekhyun nudged him hard. “Shut up. Seriously, though, all he does is wake up, go into the office, sleep. Wake up, go into the office, sleep. It's like all he cares about is his — his —” he threw his hands in the air. 

“Job?” Kyungsoo smirked.

Baekhyun frowned, pulling in his knees and burying his head in his arms.

“You’re not very comforting.” he mumbled.

“I’m not here at 4:30 am in the morning to comfort you, Baek. I’m here because you’ve been yelling across the halls all day to bring you the disk. And honestly, the last thing on your mind should be Jongdae. Since everyone in the whole building heard you yelling, I’m pretty sure by now Suho already knows what you’re up to.”

“Yea, maybe,” Baekhyun lifted his head, a mischievousness hidden in his eyes, “But Suho doesn’t come in till 10 am, which means……” 

He pulled out the disk and they both stared at the tiny bright red X at its center.

“Which means I have exactly 4 hrs from when Jongdae wakes up to use this little baby!”

 

A tiny chuckle slipped out of Kyungsoo’s lips, but he caught it as soon as it came. It was too late, though. Baekhyun was already darting ‘best-friends’ beams his way.

He shook his head, dusting his jacket as he got up.

 

“You sure about this? Jongdae’s not exactly into that kind of stuff,” he held out his hand, pulling Baekhyun up.

“How do you know? Maybe he is.”

 

They walked back inside quickly, making sure to knock over the concrete block holding the door open.

 

“Just be careful with the stuff,” Kyungsoo warned, “You don’t want to push him over the edge.”

Baekhyun laughed, already a few steps ahead of his friend. He turned - a dangerous spark in his gaze that spread into a wide smile.

 

“Or maybe I do.”

 

* * *

 

He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection - from the meticulously tousled hair to the dark kohl-lined eyes and tinsy bit of gloss on his lips.

 

_Was it enough?_

 

The opaque thin collared shirt sat loosely tucked into his tight dark jeans. He unbuttoned the top two buttons, adjusting how the collars folded out and revealed a bit of pale flushed skin. He stared at himself for the longest time, ever so often fixing things here and there - a stray string of hair or a wrinkle on his shirt.

He sighed in frustration, quickly unbuttoning two more buttons, now revealing the shape of a toned chest and then finally nodded - a light smile peeking through his lips from satisfaction

On the Calcutta-cut marble counter was a metal plate to the right of the sink. He pressed his palm against it, twitching as a blue light flashed over his fingers. The light blinked twice and he removed his hand - turning his head to the now bright blue letters that jumped into the mirror.     

 

> ‘WELCOME RESIDENT. PLEASE STATE YOUR ID’
> 
>  

“Doll #0004” he voiced.

The screen blinked twice again.    

>  
> 
> ‘DOLL #0004. BYUN BAEKHYUN. CONFIRMED. PLEASE STATE YOUR INTENT’
> 
>  

“Model upgrade” He opened a small wooden box next to the sink, taking out the same black disk Kyungsoo had given him hours before and placing it onto the metal plate.

Slowly and gently, the disk sank as the metal swirled with the consistency of a thick paste. Within seconds, it disappeared.     

 

> ‘MODEL XXX UPGRADE. SUBMIT REQUEST?’
> 
>  

“Submit,” Baekhyun spoke hurriedly.

He watched the screen steadily, his heart pacing as the light continued to blink.

“Come on, come on,” he urged it on, his palms pushing into the counter as he leaned closer.

The light flashed repeatedly over his eyes.

"COME ONNNN!!!!" he yelled. 

It blinked on last time and then…      

>  
> 
> ‘REQUEST CONFIRMED. PLEASE COMMENCE UPGRADE’
> 
>  

“HA!” He shouted in relief, his tensed shoulders dropping as he placed his palm back onto the metal plate. As the plate began to steadily pulse with warmth, he turned back to the mirror - a satisfied smirk on his lips as his dark eyes took on a hue of murky green.

He shivered, feeling the surge of data seeping through the plate, thru his veins, and into his brain. Ever so often, he would gasp in shock as if the new information was too much to take on, but then he’d calm down again - an excitement building in the pit of his stomach.

When the plate turned cold, he glanced at the screen.     

 

> ‘UPGRADE COMPLETE’
> 
>  

He took off his hand, trying to shake off the still searing heat on the surface of his palm.

A frantic beeping filled the air. His phone’s alarm buzzed against the counter. Unconsciously, it brought on a deep flush into his cheeks as he again stared at the reflection on the mirror.

 

This time he felt different. Confident. 

 

“Get ready, Jongdae,” he whispered, “I’m going to rock your world.”

 

* * *

Requests, comments, questions?

[ASK ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/asariaskme)

* * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. it's a 2 parter ^_~. Was planning to keep writing tonight, but I'm dead tired....so tomorrow kkkkkk. <3


	3. Chen x Baek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae’s stressed + on a deadline. Baekhyun just wants some attention.
> 
> *Warning* @_@ *whispers* trigger alert *covers eyes* ^_~

 

* * *

 

PART TWO

* * *

 

“I swear if you don’t untie me this instant, I’ll -----”

“shhhhhh,” soft fingers pressed over his lips, “Live a little Dae Dae, this will be fun, I promise.”

 

The warmth of the touch lingered still - an unconscious gasp caught between breaths as it slowly traced the outlines of his face. Every shuffle of cloth, every puff of breath hovering nearer to his neck added to his already frantic state of mind.

 

“Baek,” he gulped nervously, “untie me.”

“No,” a jovial giggle tickled his ear, “This is what you get for ignoring your Doll.”

He shifted nervously as arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Close enough to feel Baekhyun’s moist lips searching every crevice of his collarbone. Close enough for his skin to sear with every accidental touch that traveled under the lining of his shirt.

 

A restless sigh escaped his lips.

Jongdae wasn’t exactly surprised by all this. Not really. He expected it even or rather chose to ignore all the blatant signs that eventually led to this.

Ignoring Baekhyun was a mistake on his part - a careless and thoughtless decision that clarified everything Suho, the Dower House facility manager, told him since day one of his residency.

He could still remember the man’s stern yet concerned face with his perfectly slicked back chocolate hair and pure white suit.

He could still recall that flat and unenthusiastic tone of his voice. 

> _‘ Baekhyun’s been here the longest, of course. So he is very experienced. You’ll be able to live a comfortable life here with him - he’s been programmed for normal duties, housework and sorts ….._
> 
> _……But he is rather…..Difficult sometimes, some say clingy even. He needs constant attention, and if he doesn’t get it - well better for you to know now before you accept……it’s actually really surprising that he chose you but….._
> 
> _…….honestly, Mr. Kim he most often than not usually gets things to go his way if you know what I mean and uh…..I’m not really sure you’d be able to handle him….’_

It took Jongdae exactly 8 seconds from when Suho started his speech to realize that the man was actually trying to convince him not to take on Baekhyun as his Doll.

That prick.

 

Although, he was right as usual.

Baekhyun was a top quality Doll, an AI* with a consciousness - one he probably couldn’t even afford despite his hefty inheritance. He really was shocked when Baekhyun right out chose him as his master after their rather short 10-minute meet and greet. But then, he decided it was a waste to question it.

It seemed like a pretty good deal to him.

 

Sure Baekhyun has his ‘Queen’ moments from time to time - like when he woke Jongdae at 3 am at one night and charmingly coerced him to make caramel drizzled French Beignets just because. Or when he prepared a 5-minute powerpoint presentation about the benefits of baby huskies just so Jongdae would buy him one.

And of course, Jongdae bought him one just to shut him up.

He wasn’t a pushover, though. He knew when to reign back, and most of the time it worked. So, when he decided to ignore Baekhyun to concentrate on his work, he didn’t really think much of it.

As an architect, deadlines were the bane of his existence and all he needed was just one week. One week of a quiet room where he could pour his every heart and soul into his drawings.

One week of having to ignore Baekhyun’s alluring glances his way.

Seven days of having to ignore Baekhyun’s pantless state when he walked into the office every morning.

Three days of having to ignore Baekhyun wandering hands traveling the length of his abs in the middle of the night.

And one day of holding his breath as Baekhyun walked into his office that morning looking like a hot mess.

Of course Jongdae noticed. He wasn’t an idiot and Baekhyun wasn’t exactly being subtle about it either.

And after hearing the rumors going around that morning that the guy was yelling god-knows-what about some 18+ model upgrade to Kyungsoo, he was not the least bit surprised to find himself now blindfolded, wrists tied behind his chair, and his Doll sitting on his lap - pressing hard against his body.

 

He didn’t realize how long he was holding his breath - a stifled groan building in his throat as moist lips pushed onto his own.

With every fold over the other, with every gap that enticed the circling of tongue searching the cavity of his mouth, he could feel the nervous pit in his stomach building into something else.

Into something carnivorous and demanding.

 

Long fingers filtered through his hair, pushed his head urgently back. Every time they parted, he gasped for breath - drowning again in moments and traces of Baekhyun’s rose-scented cologne.

He pushed his hip forward hesitantly, hissing as he felt something hard pressing against his own.

“Relax,” Baekhyun’s voice was rough and desperate, “Let me take care of you.”

Jongdae’s shirt was already undone, his chest pulsing as Baekhyun’s hands slowly slipped down - lightly hovering over the tightened member constricted in his pants.

A throaty moan filled the air.

With every touch that dropped lower and lower, Jongdae was starting to lose control. He threw his head back, lips feeling around the sweet texture of Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

“Baek,” he mumbled between kisses, “Untie me.”

He groaned again because Baekhyun’s hands now slipped into his pants - the curl of lotioned fingers wrapping around his member.

“Oh….fuck….” His hips began to move, pushing frantically and breath staggering between motions.

“Chennie chen ~” Baekhyun sang in his ear, “you like that?’

“Baek….Damn, fuck the upgrade…..”

Baekhyun chuckled. “You know, I can do a lot more now.”

Jongdae twisted his wrists, struggling to tear himself free.

 

“Baek…..please….” he moaned, “…..At least let me see….I want to see you…”

“Yea?”

“….yea.”

 

As soon as the blindfold came off, he blinked - hurriedly trying to adjust his vision to the flood of light.

And once it did, he regretted it immediately.

 

Sitting on top of him was his hot and bothered Doll - the mess of platinum hair hovering over his face, the way his lips plumped into a shade of rouge, the distracting sight of chiseled pale skin under the opaque shirt, and then there were the eyes.

That feverish and confident look that said it all. That won him over in the first place.

 

“Jongdae…”

“…yea?”

 

He sighed as Baekhyun leaned closer - waiting for the surge of something more, but Baekhyun simply pecked him on the lips and drew back with a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“Okay!” Baekhyun laughed - his eyes stretching, “You can go back to work now.”

And then he got up and left without another word - his laughter still ringing in the air as Jongdae sat there, a profound shock on his face as he watched him leave.

 

Yes. Watched him.

 

Because Jongdae was still tied to his chair, his clothes undone and wrinkled, his hair tousled in disarray and his body utterly undone by his now throbbing member.

He groaned in aggravation, his voice slowly building into a yell. 

 

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!!!! I SWEAR I’M GOING TO -----”

 

 

* * *

Requests, comments, questions?

[ASK ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/asariaskme)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AI: Artificial Intelligent Robots = DOLLS :)
> 
> I admit, I was super impatient writing this, wanted to keep going on. But next time kkkkk. <3 Thanks for reading + for all the kudos guys! Much luv.


	4. Jimin x Kookie ft. Tiffany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tiff trying to set Jimin up. ^_^ This will be a 3-parter.

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

 

 “Ya! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!!”

 

The cafeteria fell into an abrupt silence, heads all turning to look at the commotion. Jimin broke away from his trance, his lips spreading into a childish grin as he focused on the sight before him.

Despite her positively furious state, Tiffany looked incredibly embarrassed due to the pairings of eyes now directed her way. She shrunk in her chair, trying to pull her large shades to cover more of her tiny face. It didn’t exactly help though - especially being the only one in the whole cafeteria who practically looked like a cutout from an editorial magazine.

Jimin smiled, his eyes stretching at the pout on her lips. He watched the way she gingerly tossed her dark curled hair over her exposed shoulders - as if the sudden attention had no impact on her.

 

“This is all your fault,” she hissed, crossing her long legs as her green maxi dress fell all the way to her high wedges.

“Sorry, Noona,” he mumbled, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Tiffany frowned, a warm concern now forming on her face. “Are you having nightmares, again?”

Jimin hesitated - it wasn’t exactly a topic he wanted to talk about with her.

Tiffany Hwang was what he considered a mentor and a friend, someone who had helped him get past all those first awkward stages of his modeling career. Throughout their many shoots together, they had grown close - close enough that the tabloids now stamped their headlines with scandals about them “secretly dating.”

He rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

Sure, Tiffany was absolutely one of the most stunning girls he had ever befriended, and maybe he did hold some affection for her. But not in that way. Besides, she was already dating some no-name actor, who he still hadn’t figure out because she refused to tell him.

 

“Jimin?” Tiffany leaned forward, her elbows resting on the hardwood table.

“I…uh…yea I am,” Jimin pushed back his pink hair, “but I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

She nodded understandingly, reaching over to pat his hand.

“Okay, I understand,” she poked at the red jello jiggling on her tray and scrunched her nose, “I can’t believe they’re serving this, again. I really have to talk to Joonmyun. They’re seriously slacking off in the kitchen.”

“They did have carrot cake, you know,” Jimin pointed out, “You could have gotten that.”

“And miss the chance to complain to Joonmyun?” Tiffany cocked her brow, a twinkle in her eye, “No way. I love our little chats.”

“Chats?” Jimin chuckled, “I’m pretty sure\ that’s not what he calls them..”

Tiffany shrugged, pushing away her tray. She took off her shades, sliding them over her head and revealing her make-up less face.

"Seems like the tabloids have calmed down a bit," she explained, "I guess coming here was really a great idea."

"Yea," he agreed.

"It's kind of weird, though, don't you think? That we got an invitation at the exact same time?"

Jimin shrugged. "Who cares? This is the first week I've had without any schedules. It's awesome here."

"True..." Tiffany laughed, "It's still feels wierd though," she glanced around the cafeteria, "They're so real that sometimes I think they're human. It's hard telling them apart."

Jimin blinked.

"The Dolls," she clarified.

"Oh....yea"

 

“So….” she started, “um….I have been sort of wondering…..Have you thought about it? Getting one?”

Jimin groaned.

“What?” she asked, pretending to be surprised.

“Are we really going to talk about this again? I told you I don’t need one.”

“Okay okay, I know. But before you shut the idea down completely. Will you at least meet with one? I found this really cute one when I went to go visit —”

“Stop,” Jimin raised his hand, “what do you mean you found one? We’re you actually looking for a Doll for me?”

Tiffany bit her lips nervously. “No,” she answered calmly, “of course not. I just happened to bump into him when I visited the nurse's station.”

“Uh huh.”

“Really!”

“Yea, I totally believe you.” Jimin scoffed.

“Okay!,” Tiffany gave up, “ So maybe I did go look, but really I’m like 100% sure you’re going to like him. He’s super adorable and he’s got —”

“Nope,” Jimin stood up, grabbing his tray and walking away.

Tiffany quickly followed - her high heels clacking against the wood floors.

 

“Just one meeting!” she insisted, “It’s not like you have anything better to do anyway.”

Jimin stopped - an irritated frown on his face.

“How do you know that?”

“Oh come on, Park Jimin. How long have I known you?” Tiffany crossed her arms, like a mother scolding her infant.

"Why do I have to get one, when you don't even have one?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Tiffany gasped, offended, "That would be cheating! And besides, you're lonely. I can tell."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh really? Then tell me. Did you even leave your room this whole week?"

Jimin frowned, catching the smirk on her face.

"Exactly!" she noted, "Which is exactly why you need a Doll!"

“Ugh….” he sighed, “You’re never going to let this go will you?”

“Nope,” Tiffany grinned - completely confident in herself. "Look you can have a trial run. I can ask Joonmyun for you. And if you don't like it, we'll just end the contract. Besides, at least it'll give you something to do while you're here. We are going to be stuck here for a whole month, you know."

Jimin sighed again, staring pensively at the hope building in her gaze.

“What’s his name?” he muttered.

Tiffany shrieked in delight, literally jumping into his arms, almost knocking off his tray and adding more suspicious glances their way.

“I swear you’re not going to regret this!” she beamed.

“I already am.”

“OMG I’m so excited to set this up! I have to go tell Joonmyun,” she pulled back, already getting ready to walk away, “I’ll set something up for this evening, alright? Just be at the nurse's station around 7 Okay?”

“Yea yea,” Jimin waved his hand as he watched his friend skipping away. 

He shook his head, walking towards the garbage to throw away the rest of his food till he realized something.

He turned quickly.

 

“Wait, Tiff. WHAT'S HIS NAME?!” he yelled loudly. 

But she was already long gone and now all pairs of eyes were staring right at him as he blushed - running out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I felt about starting this one, but hopefully it'll turn out something good. Plus I just wanted some SNSD + BTS interaction. kkkkkkkkkkk


	5. Jimin x Kookie ft. Tiffany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiff preparing Jimin to meet his new Doll.

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

 

There was always something about colors that distracted him - that moved him beyond any word he could create in his limited mind.

None of the other Dolls could comprehend that feeling - that bliss which curdled with heat in the pit of his stomach as he watched the faint hue of strawberry-orange paint against the sky every morning.

Sometimes, they came alive like fire-lights, dancing around the other residents he watched from his balcony. Sometimes, it was mellow and sweet - hidden in meshes of shadows and so obscured, he could hardly tell. Like the two figures rushing across the field, one with rolls of drawings tucked under his arm and another with a boisterous laugh that left a ringing in his ears.

Other times, the colors stuck out like sore thumbs - it was rare to see those. But when he did, it was always impatient and ceaselessly demanding his attention. Like the bubblegum-pink hair that fluttered in the wind and shielded the gaze of the man standing at the center of the field that morning. The sun was yet to rise and it was hard to see, but the colors were vibrant and unyielding.

It first started with curiosity as most distractions do, but soon it became a habit to wake up early, to walk out onto his balcony, and wait.

Wait for the bob of bubblegum-pink hair that walked out onto the field before the crack of dawn. Wait for the glimpse of a smile as the rays of strawberry-orange painted across a pale face.

Wait for another day and night to see it once again.

It wasn’t until the colors faded in and out of his dreams that he was starting to notice.

It wasn’t until the colors washed out into a dreadful grey - waiting for a bubblegum-pink that never came.

It wasn’t until that morning that he finally realized.

Slowly and subtly, Jungkook was falling.

 

* * *

 

“Hurry up, will you?!”

“Why?” Jimin grumbled, pushing back his unkempt bed-hair, “It’s not like we have an appointment.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes, tugging on the younger’s arm as she dragged him along.

“I can’t believe you decided to take a nap now - of all times!” she continued to nag. “I told you to be ready by dinner, and would it have killed you to dress up a little?”

A chuckle followed.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Jimin looked down at his light blue chino shorts and white sheered collar shirt, unbuttoned to his chest.

He caught his friend sighing and chuckled again.

“This isn’t funny!”

“Relax~” Jimin grinned, grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a light squeeze, “Jesus, you’re more wound up than I am, and you’re not the one signing a contract with this Doll.”

“It’s only for two weeks,” Tiffany reminded him again, for the umpteenth time, “If it doesn’t work out, you can cancel it. Joonmyun says its alright.”

“Got it.”

“But at least try to last two weeks. Open up a little, maybe even go explore the grounds. This will be fun for you. But just, try to at least get to know him before you make any judgment okay? He’s a bit different from the rest of the Dolls, but there’s a lot of really good things about him too. I’m sure you’ll find you have a lot in common and I mean, I really think you’ll like him - he’s absolutely —”

“Noona, really? Can you just let me meet him first?”

Tiffany sighed again.

“I really wish you would’ve dressed up a little.”

“It’ll be fine,” Jimin assured again, “Besides, he’s just a Doll. What does it matter what I look like to him?” he winked, pacing a few steps ahead and lost in his thoughts.

“That’s because you haven’t seen him yet,” Tiffany muttered under her breath, shaking her head and taking longer strides to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that. You look like a nervous wreck,” Jimin smiled.

They were standing in front of the meeting room of the nurse’s station - it was the first time Jimin had ever been in the area. He was actually expecting more of a putrid aroma of medication and old people as he walked down the halls, but instead, they were welcomed with a fresh aroma of lavender and green that crowded the corners.

“I’m nervous for you, idiot!” Tiffany pressed down Jimin’s collar one last time, “I think that should do it.” she looked at him again, “I guess this will have to do.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Now remember. Be nice—”

“yea yea”

“---- and try to strike up the conversation. He’s younger than you, so he might be shy. Also, he lost his voice box a while ago and he can’t speak so —”

“Wait….What?”

“What?” Tiffany asked back, surprised.

“You never told me that.”

“It’s not a big deal really,” she shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

“Not a big deal?” Jimin raised his brow, a slight frown on his face, “He can’t talk and you decide to tell me this last minute?”

“Like I said,” Tiffany waved her hand airily, “ not a big deal. You talk enough anyways.”

“How the hell am I supposed to strike up a conversation with a mute Doll?” Jimin hissed - his nerves suddenly lit with some odd sensation.

“Oh I'm sure you’ll figure something out” she patted his back, already pushing him towards the door, “By the way, he’s called Jungkook. Good luck!”

And before he could utter another word, she was already sauntering down the hall - or more like running - leaving him alone again with a cold fear now lodged in his parched throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long it's been since an update T_T. Totally got distracted. Another fun little part of Jimin's story - the last part will be uploaded later this week. Thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying the story! ^_^ Oh and if you have any requests on who to write about next, feel free to tell me!!!! Otherwise, I'll just keep writing about my favs ^_~


	6. Jimin x Kookie ft. Baek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Kook.  
> Baek somehow becomes their counselor.

* * *

PART THREE

* * *

 

The air swirled thick inside his mouth with hints of lavender. It didn’t take long for him to push open the windows - hardwood pressing against his forearms as he leaned out. The skin on his elbows began to sting, but he didn’t care.

Instead, he was lost in the exhilaration.

Every nauseating taste on his tongue was replaced with the chill of evergreen wind brushing through his dark hair and cascading over his face. The cold was refreshing and so was the vision of bubble-gum pink hair he immediately noticed on the grounds.

It was never hard to find, even with the blur of residents sprawled about in the afternoon sun. And somehow, amidst it all, his eyes always drew to him.

This time the man was smiling at someone - so endearingly that he felt something strange poke at his heart. He leaned farther to see better, to maybe even hear better.

The woman stood close to the man, her dark brown waves glistening under the reflection of the sun. Many of the residents followed her with their eyes - followed her as she continued to fuss at the man’s hair which caused the man’s eyes to crinkle. The exchange caused an array of frowns in jealousy, but he remained passive as always.

For he was simply an observer. He would never allow himself to succumb to emotions. He would never allow himself to feel for a human.

 

He jumped slightly as fingers slowly closed his eyes - his vision darkened by the warmth of palms pressing against his cheek.

“Guess who?” a breath hummed near his ear, the tiny hairs on his neck raised in alert.

_Let go, hyung_ , he thought in his head.

“Is that the one, bunnie?” the voice continued, a hidden laughter with every word, “your new master?”

 

He gulped unconsciously, feeling a shift of weight on his shoulder as sharp bone pressed into his collarbone.

_Hyung…._. he shrugged uncomfortably, trying to get across what he couldn’t say.

 

“Fine, fine~.”

The fingers fell away, the pool of sun brimming between his eyelids once again. He blinked rapidly, eyes searching the grounds below.

 

“He left,” the chin pressed closer to his neck, lips almost grazing his skin, “with that lady.”

Jungkook clenched his jaw and then shut the window - turning around to face the irritating smirk and the mess of platinum hair curled around a small, pale head.

 

The strong glare on Jungkook’s face was enough to interpret as if to say:

_Baek hyung, what are you doing here?_

 

“What am I doing here?” Baekhyun repeated out loud as he held up his wrists, “I’m here to get treatment.” he chuckled, “So heal me, bunnie.”

Jungkook stared at the bruises covering Baekhyun’s wrists - strikes of areas that had taken on a hue of purple. He frowned, reaching for some antihistamine and wraps as he patted the stool nearby. Baekhyun quickly plopped down while the younger sat across - lightly spread some cream over the wrists and began to wrap it.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Jungkook to treat Baekhyun - in fact, it had almost become routine now so he was used to the bruises. He didn’t like it though, and he never failed to show it on his face.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun hummed, patting his head, “It doesn’t hurt. Jongdae just got a little carried away this time, that’s all.”

But it still worried him. Everyone in the whole ward knew that Baekhyun was the only one who tolerated Jungkook’s silence. Everyone knew that he was the only one who could even make conversations with the guy - although they often did wonder how they understood each other.

Their friendship didn’t come easy. It took almost three years for him to even warm up to Baekhyun’s bright and unrelenting personality. But once he had, it was hard to let go.

 

Pale fingers pulled at the corners of his bangs and he looked him, cocking his head slightly.

“You should get a haircut before the meeting,” Baekhyun smiled, “I’ll ask Soo - he’s good with stuff like that.”

Jungkook nodded thankfully, watching silently as the older examined the now completely wrapped wrists. Baekhyun caught him staring and winked - bringing a slightly rouge onto the younger’s cheeks.

 

“Bunnie, are you excited?…..About your new master?”

Jungkook blinked, his lips pressed together.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun leaned in closer, “He seems like a good guy, and that girl - she’s just his friend.”

Jungkook blinked again, another tint of rouge on his face.

 

“This will be your first?” Baekhyun questioned.

Jungkook nodded, rubbing his hands nervously between his knees.

“Heol ~” the other stretched his arms, wincing from the pain, “I remember my first……” he slapped his hands down, hitting the younger’s knees hard.

Jungkook jumped in his seat, his thighs stinging.

 

“Okay!,” Baekhyun almost yelled in excitement, “Tell your hyung everything! What are you worried about?”

Jungkook shifted in his seat, stared back at the other, tapped his finger to his throat three times and then dropped his head in embarrassment.

“Oh…” Baekhyun pursed his cheeks, “Well, that’s not a problem.” He turned around the room, rushing through drawers and slamming them open.

 

Jungkook stared at him curiously, a timid pull on his lips as Baekhyun cursed when a drawer closed on his finger.

 

“Here,” Baekhyun held out a small pad and a mechanical pencil.

Jungkook grasped them, blinking in confusion.

 

“If you can’t talk,” Baekhyun spoke, “You can write what you want to say to him.”

Jungkook smiled, his lips forming a silent _Thank You._

“Sure thing, Bunnie,” Baekhyun laughed, “Don’t worry so much or you’ll grow grey hair!”

Jungkook pouted, which brought another round of laughter that filled the small nurse’s station.

 

“Alright, well stay here and I’ll get Soo,” Baekhyun turned towards the door, “Oh, and I almost forgot….”

Jungkook cocked his head again, brown irises glistening.

 

“If words fail, there’s always body language,” Baekhyun winked, chuckling as he left the room.

Jungkook stuck out his tongue, shaking his head in embarrassment.

 

The tiny pad was still clenched in his hand and he thought for a moment what he could actually write.

Eventually, he clicked the pencil - pressing the lead against the paper as he began to write.

 

A small smile formed on his lips.

 

_My first master……my first……._

* * *

 

Jimin cleared his throat for what felt like the sixth time as he sank deeper into the rigid couch.

Still, the air clung thickly with silence as he occasionally glanced across from him at the downcast head of chocolate brown hair and hands folded across the lap.

It took exactly three seconds after Jimin entered the room to realize that he made a grave mistake. A terribly grave

A terribly grave mistake.

 

The Doll in front of him was wearing a fitted ebony t-shirt with some foreign words stitched on the edge of the sleeve and white shredded jeans. From every cautious look, he could even catch the bit of kohl-lined on his eyelids. It was a look Jimin would call ‘I-just-spent-3-hrs-getting-ready-for-you’.

And now he sat there uncomfortably in his sheer collared shirt, feeling extremely exposed and unprepared. He pushed back his unruly bed hair, peeking again and then gulping when a tinge of honey swirled in those dark eyes.

 

Tiffany was right, and he groaned inwardly at even having to admit that. This Doll was very different than any of the others - he stared as Jungkook gasped an inaudible _oh_ before pulling out a small notepad.

 

Jimin would even go as far as calling him beautiful, and he rarely said that about guys. Though, he would never say that out loud - especially to a A.I.

 

He cleared his throat again, this time louder, making Jungkook scribble something quick on the notepad, holding it out with an expectant glint in his eye.

Jimin understood enough to take the pad, trying everything to not suddenly melt from the puppy eyes the Doll was making at him. He nodded and glanced down at the pad.

 

> _Hi, my name is Jungkook. What is yours?_
> 
>  

“Jungkook,” Jimin worded out loud, unaware of a sudden blush on the Dolls face as he grabbed the pencil and began to write.

 

> _I’m Jimin. Nice to meet you, Jungkook._
> 
>  

A wide smile pulled across Jungkook’s face as he stared at the paper - for a second, Jimin blinked, completely and utterly lost in that vision. Their eyes met for the first time that evening - Jimin studying as Jungkook slowly worded his name.

Even if he couldn’t hear it, Jimin felt a warmth building behind his rib cage. It felt strange. He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously, grabbing the pencil again and jotting down all the questions now forming in his head. 

 

> _How long have you lived here?_
> 
>  

Jungkook held up his fingers. _Five._ He moved his lips. _You?_

Jimin was about to write again when a palm covered the notepad. He looked up to see Jungkook smiling - his eyelids creasing at the corners. Jungkook pointed at Jimin’s mouth and then worded _Okay to talk._

 

“Ah…” Jimin coughed in embarrassment, “Yea, sorry. Um, it’s been a couple of months, I think. I checked in with Tiffany.”

Jungkook turned his head slightly, eyes questioning.

“Oh, uh. Tiffany, she’s a senior from my agency. We work together.”

Jungkook nodded, a soft smile in his eyes.

“So, you work at the nurse’s station?”

Jungkook took the notepad. 

 

> _Yes. As an assistant._
> 
>  

“Oh, that’s cool.” 

 

> _It’s okay - enough to pass the time. What do you do?_
> 
>  

“Modeling and a bit of acting. Just here and there. Nothing big.” 

 

> _That’s amazing._
> 
>  

Jimin shrugged, a fleeting pride passing through. He bit his lip, their eyes meeting again and finally catching a slightly blush covering Jungkook’s cheeks.

_Strange_ he thought _He seems so……human._

 

“So….I’m not really sure how these things go, um…..The contract and stuff….”

Jungkook blinked. 

 

> _Me too. This is my first time._
> 
>  

“Really?”

Jungkook nodded and then regretted it as an obvious frown formed on Jimin’s face. He quickly wrote more. 

 

> _But I’ve been trained. I won’t cause any problems, I promise._
> 
>  

“Oh…No, um, that’s not what I was worried about. I just, since this is my first contract, too. I’m not sure how to take care of Dolls or well it might be better if you were with someone more experienced or….You know.”

Jungkook nodded again, his head slowly dropping.

“But, maybe we can learn together?” Jimin added, sensing that he probably said something entirely stupid.

 

He waited as Jungkook remained still - his head still downcast. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t sure what to do as his hand twitched - itching to comfort the Doll in front of him.

But before he could act, the door burst open with a man walking with a poised charm on his face.

 

“Times up. The two of you will have 24 hrs to decide as per the rules.”

“Already?” Jimin gulped, “But Joonmyun, I haven’t —”

“Sorry, Jimin,” Joonmyun answered without hesitation, “Those are the rules. Jungkook, please return to your ward.”

Jungkook nodded, getting up without so much of a glance at Jimin before walking out of the room.

 

“24 hours, Jimin,” Joonmyun reminded, “Drop off the contract in my office.”

Jimin stared blankly as the man walked out as gracefully and abruptly as he came in.

 

Already in shock of what had just happened, he groaned out loud - finally releasing the stiffness in his muscles as he fell back on the couch.

He placed his palm over his face and groaned again.

 

“Gawd, I’m such an idiot!!!!!!!!!”

 

* * *

 

“Baek!!!!”

Baekhyun lifted his head and stretched, hitting a couple of drawings off his lap. Jongdae scowled beside him, scrabbling to pick them up before they touched the grass.

 

“Hey Jimin,” Baekhyun smiled sleepily, “Heard you met my bunnie? How’d it go?”

Jimin blushed profusely - oddly caught between Baekhyun’s friendly smile and the glares that Jongdae was sending his way.

 

“Uh, actually that’s what I came to talk to you about.”

“Really?!” Baekhyun chuckled, patting the spot on the grass next to him, “Well, Baekhyun’s Counseling Sessions are open for business. I charge $50 an hr so I hope you’ve come prepared,” he winked slyly.

Jongdae scowled again, grabbing his drawings and then stalking off in an angry huff.

 

“Don’t mind him,” Baekhyun yawned as Jimin sat down, “He’s just a bit wound up from work. Another deadline.”

Jimin nodded sympathetically.

 

“So? What’s the problem?”

“I think Jungkook hates me,” Jimin sighed, pulling his knees in, “ I sorta hinted that he get a different master and—”

“Wait,” Baekhyun raised a brow, “You told him to get a different master on your first meeting….Seriously?”

“I know, I know…I’m an idiot.”

“More like an ass.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

Jimin scrunched his nose.

“What do I do?”

“Hm….Well, as far as I can tell you - go ahead and sign the contract, your deadline’s almost up No?”

“Sign? but…but what about —”

“I wouldn’t worry so much about Bunnie if I were you,” Baekhyun patted his back.

“Why?”

 

“Hm….” Baekhyun stood up, dusting off his pants, “Let’s just say a couple hours ago, a certain little puppy came running to me asking for my advice about a certain someone,” he smiled mischievously.

“Se….” The warmth under Jimin’s chest grew again, expanding farther and farther, “Seriously?!” He smiled, wide - the happiness breaching his eyes.

 

“Better sign that paper before it’s too late, Min,” Baekhyun punched him lightly, “Don’t want to disappoint my bunnie.”

 

* * *

 

He leaned out the window sill, his head resting on his folded arms as the warm breeze filtered over his eyelashes. For a while, he drifted in and out - between the chatter of birds perched on the tree to his left, between the laughter of his favorite hyung teasing someone below, between the mix of lavender and evergreen spreading in the air behind him.

It wasn’t until his last blink that he caught the familiar color bobbing across the grounds below. It wasn’t until that odd sensation of hearing his voice drove him awake.

And he blinked again, leaning up and glancing down to see the bubble-gum pink hair fluttering in the wind.

To see lips pulled back into a breathtaking smile and eyes that were meant only for him.

To see the glint of the sun cascading between them and knowing that it was meant to be that way.

And for the first time in his limited mind, Jungkook finally found the words to describe the colors. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally Minkook meet ^_^. Tried to keep this chapter as cute as possible, because I love shy Kookie and awkward Jimin. Also was craving some BTS x Exo interacted, so Baek ended up somehow in his chapter. Tiff will appear again I'm sure!  
> Hope you liked this short 3-parter. I might do more of Min x Kook later on. Next one up is Sehun x Jong again ft. Irene.  
> Still open to requests for which ships to do next ^_~. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
